1. Field
The following description relates to technology for biomedical information recognition, and more particularly, to technology for recognizing an emotional state of a user in real time using a heart rate variability of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, there has been a persistent attempt to measure the emotion of a human in a scientific manner, and in particular, various services and products using the emotion of a human have emerged with the increased interest in the emotion. However, many studies need to be conducted on an emotion measurement method that can be available in practice, and in particular, on an emotion recognition technology suitable for a modern society in which a mobile environment is becoming common. A conventional method of recognizing the emotion or feeling of a human is divided into a method using a biomedical signal such as brainwaves or a heart rate variability, and a method using a voice and a facial expression.
The method using a voice is available for use only when an object speaks and the voice is input, and affected by surrounding noise, and thus is researched and utilized for voice command input technology through speech syntax identification rather than for emotion recognition. Since the recognition of facial expression requires the existent of a camera that faces the object, a condition on using the facial expression is limited, and also since the facial expression can be intentionally changed, a precise emotion recognition is difficult.
A method of recognizing emotion using a biomedical signal has not been developed into a specific recognition method, and in particular, the measuring of brainwaves is complicated, and thus has a difficult in putting into use in a mobile environment. With the recent development and release of a portable electrocardiography, a heart rate variability is easily measured in a mobile environment, but the emotion recognition method using a heart rate variability requires further studies.